


i want to go home (this is home)

by bruisedbutlovely



Series: bittersweet words // oneshots [14]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dreams vs. Reality, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), No Dialogue, Reality, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely
Summary: tommy dreams of a perfect world.tommy wakes up back in that cell.
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: bittersweet words // oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	i want to go home (this is home)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy and take care of yourself!!

Tommy woke up in a perfect world.

He was happy.

L’Manburg still stood, high and mighty like if Icarus never fell. It was bigger than he remembered and more people waved at him when he walked the streets, people who hated him. He waved back and they called him vice president.

Tommy hadn’t heard that in a long time. 

Eret came over to say hello and they are still dressed in a L’Manburg uniform, one that matched the one Tommy wore. They talked but Tommy doesn’t remember that conversation, simply staring down at the three hearts etched into his wrists.

None of them are black.

They are not scarred, they are not ripped apart, they are not gone.

He still had three lives.

Quackity came running past him after Eret left, claiming to need to get ready for a Cabinet meeting. Big Q spoke in rapid Spanish that Tommy cannot hope to keep track of. But yet, Tommy laughed and repeated ‘mes perdonas’ because that was all he ever learned.

And Quackity laughed with him. Tommy brought up Schlatt and Quackity looked confused. 

They departed and Tommy figured out that Schlatt was still banned. 

Tommy passed by Niki’s bakery and she pulled him in, handing over pastries for himself and Wil. He nodded and took the pastries gratefully, not remembering the last time he had one of her sugar doused cookies.

He looked into her eyes and saw none of the madness once there. L’Mantree still stood.

Jack Manifold was in the distance, chopping down trees and wearing a uniform like everyone else was. Tommy called out his name, placing the pastries in his backpack and Jack waved at him, shouting something that Tommy couldn't hear. He yelled for the other to repeat but he just laughed and went back to his task. 

Tommy’s smile began to hurt. 

Sapnap was standing on the docks, watching a fish swim in circles in the distance. Tommy hesitantly approached him and Sapnap only grinned at him, telling him to look at his boy, Mars. They talk for a bit but Tommy can’t draw his eyes from the fish, the one that was given just for Sapnap’s alliship. 

He wondered if he still had the discs.

Tommy met Phil next on his way back to L’Manburg, the winged man landing softly next to him. Phil smiled more and yet, so did Tommy. Phil talked of the Antarctic Empire and the pending alliance between L’Manburg and the Empire. Tommy could only nod along, stuttering when Phil casually mentioned an alliance between L’Manburg and the Dream SMP.

Tommy asked for an ender chest and Phil placed one down.

The discs waited there for him.

Somehow, Tommy ended up at George’s house and the house isn’t a pile of ashes, of smoke, of destruction. George was resting on a mushroom, completely asleep and seemingly enjoying the bright sun that Tommy didn’t remember a lot of.

It was always so cold. 

His feet take Tommy back to his home and his hotel sat in the same place it always did. Sam is right outside it, smoothing out some of the red clay. He noticed Tommy and told him that Sam Nook was taking a bit of a break, tired after decorating the hotel. 

The hotel seemed prettier and brighter than before. 

Tommy thanked Sam for everything. 

Technoblade sat near the arena in L’Manburg, polishing a sword. Tommy called him ‘the blade’ and he doesn’t look mad, only slightly annoyed. They bantered like brothers do and Techno ruffled his hair while Tommy whined for him to stop. Techno smiled more and yet, everyone seemed to smile more, to be happy more. 

Giving Techno the middle finger, Tommy moved on.

Fundy came flying past him in a flurry of papers, asking Tommy if he knew where Eret was. Tommy pointed him in the general direction, his mind muffled and thoughts muffled, and Fundy thanked him, telling him that dad wanted to see him.

It was all seeming too perfect. 

Tubbo was sitting on the edge of the podium stand and looked all too happy to see Tommy. He pulled his best friend down next to him and said that he missed Tommy. Though shocked, Tommy simply called him clingy and Tubbo laughed harder, calling him clingy as well. 

Tubbo still wore the red bandana Tommy gave him.

And he wore no suit.

Tommy entered the white house and Wilbur was behind the desk. His older brother looked up and smiled so brightly, not a hint of paranoia or insanity lingering behind it. Tommy hugged his brother like he hugged Tubbo, Techno, Sam, Phil, everyone he had come across. Wilbur laughed and promised him that he would play his new song for Tommy tonight. 

Tommy couldn’t remember the last time he heard his brother sing.

He was dead.

The sun went down over L’Manburg and Tommy stood before it, dressed in its colors. 

The sun went down over the Dream SMP and Dream stood by him, laughing and joking. 

The sun went down over the world and Tommy smiled.

But the sun was orange and the sun was only lava. 

Tommy lied on the cold blackstone floor, watching the lava with half-lidded eyes and trying to ignore the sound of Dream promising fun. 

There was no sunset. 

Tommy woke up in the real world.

He was broken.


End file.
